Tornar a començar
by m9arti
Summary: Després de l'últim capítol del manga, en Ganta descansa durant un temps i torna a la seva antiga escola.
1. Intentant tornar a començar

**Capítol 1: Intentant tornar a començar.**

Ja feia un mes de l'última vegada que en Ganta havia lluitat contra la Shiro i en Toto. Havia estat un mes tranquil, on s'havia oblidat per complet de tot el que va passar a DW i la lluita final que l'esperava contra la Shiro. Ella era la única en que havia pensat, ja que la idea de matar-la li era molt dolorosa. Es recordava de la seva cara alegre, i tot i haver passat situacions difícils d'explicar, continuava endavant.

Després d'una setmana de recuperació, en Ganta va tornar a l'escola. Ell havia pres una decisió difícil: va tornar a l'escola on havien succeït els fets que sempre tenia al cap. Era l'hora de superar-ho, i de començar de nou.

El dia que va arribar va ser el més difícil de superar. Una vegada va entrar al pati, la gent va començar a parlar de què hi feia ell allà, i alguns van apartar-se d'ell perquè l'havien vist a la televisió. La notícia es va expandir per tota l'escola en un moment, i al final ningú el parlava. Els seus antics amics d'altres classes que coneixia i abans hi parlava molt sovint, ara s'apartaven d'ell. Aquella sensació de soledat li va ser familiar. Era la mateixa sensació de quan estava enmig del judici i tothom li anava en contra. Era la mateixa sensació del dia que es va despertar després de l'últim Carnaval de Cadàvers emès per televisió. Tot i sentir-se fatal, no va coixejar i va continuar el seu camí, amb una expressió serena i seriosa.

Una vegada va entrar a dins l'edifici, es va dirigir directament al despatx del director. Una vegada dins, el director el va mirar amb una cara d'espant i llavors va progressar:

"Benvingut, Ganta. L'estava esperant. Ja em deu conèixer, no?"

"Sí, director. La veritat és que ha estat difícil tornar en aquest institut. Però els traumes s'han de superar des de l'arrel."

"Tens tota la raó. Ara,, com que has estat fora l'últim any, hauràs de repetir curs."

"Ja suposava que passaria, i la veritat és que estic força nerviós de com m'acceptaran els meus nous companys. Només arribar aquí, ja he vist que seria difícil. Bé, a quina classe haig d'anar?"

"Com ja deu suposar, la classe en què va passar l'accident està tancada i barrada, així que li hem assignat la classe número 2. Ja deu saber on és."

"Sí, hi vaig de seguida."

Després de la formal conversa, en Ganta es va aixecar i va sortir de l'habitació. Abans d'anar a la classe, va decidir mirar per sobre el lloc dels fets. Tot i estar net, els vidres i les parets estaven destrossades. Amb el cor ferit, va continuar el camí cap a la seva nova classe.

Va trocar la porta i al cap d'una estona una noia jove d'uns 25 anys va obrir la porta. Al primer moment, a l'interior de la classe s'hi va fer un silenci profund, però uns segons més tard tots els alumnes van començar a parlar entre ells. En Ganta, nerviós, va poder escoltar alguns dels comentaris dels seus nous companys de classe:

"El Deadman!" va dir un.

"No sé com l'han deixat sortir, és un monstre" va dir un altre.

"Sí, tens raó. Vas veure les destrosses que va fer en aquell concurs? Està boig!"

Els comentaris van continuar i el to de la classe va augmentar fins al punt en que la mestra va fer un crit i tots van callar de cop.

"Com ja deveu saber, aquest és en Ganta. Després de passar un temps a la presó, l'han declarat innocent, ho sigui que ell no ha comès cap crim. Si us plau, tracteu-lo com a qualsevol altre company i penseu en els horrors que ha hagut de viure en aquelles instal·lacions en contra dels drets humans ".

Després del petit discurs, la mestra va assenyalar un pupitre buit al centre de la classe i en Ganta, sense dir ni piu, s'hi va seure. Era el centre de totes les mirades i converses i, tot i que ja li agradava que parlessin d'ell, totes les paraules i mirades contenien un cert odi.

Després de les primeres hores del matí, va arribar el dinar. Era estrany, allò. Podia elegir el menjar que més li vingués de gust i sense haver d'arriscar la vida. Una vegada va arribar al menjador, es va dirigir al taulell i va demanar dos onigiris amb una salsa que sempre demanava i un pa de meló. Aquell pa de meló, tan rodonet i amb aquella olor característica, li va fer recordar els vells temps. Els temps quan ell era realment feliç, amb la Mimi i en Yamakatsu. Recordava la última vegada que els havia vist somriure, a l'hora de dinar, i parlaven de la sortida a DW.

Quan es va dirigir a la sortida, va pensar on podia anar. Abans, sempre menjava amb els seus millors amics i parlaven de moltes coses diferents. Però ara, no tenia a ningú. Cada vegada que volia parlar amb algú, aquest s'espantava i marxava ignorant-lo. Quan passava això, un dolor insuportable l'inundava el cor ja adolorit, i el deixava encara més fet pols. Realment s'havia convertit en un monstre? Les coses mai tornarien a ser com abans?

A la següent hora va arribar Educació Física. Quan va arribar al vestidor, una altre vegada aquell silenci insuportable va inundar l'estança. En Ganta, intentant ser fort, va avançar i es va treure la camisa. Un altre silenci. La pell d'en Ganta estava plena de cicatrius i a la part central del pit hi tenia el cristall vermell, i a tota la part del seu voltant hi havia una cicatriu molt gran que li arribava ben be a mig cos. Es va posar la samarreta com més ràpid millor i va ser el primer en sortir. Darrere seu el van seguir en Takashi i la seva colla. Eren els més problemàtics de la seva classe i sempre es posaven amb tothom. I ara, li tocava a ell.

"Ei tu, el monstre!"

En Ganta no en va fer cas i va continuar el seu camí.

"Tu, imbècil. No m'ignoris."

Sense cap més remei, en Ganta va girar el cap i els va mirar.

"Què voleu?" va dir malhumorat.

"Què són aquests fums? Que et penses que per ser un deadman ets millor? Doncs, no, monstre! Tu i la teva colla hauríeu de ser engarjolats i degollats un per un. No te'n recordes de el que els hi vas fet als nostres companys? Morts! Tots morts! I ara, diuen que ets innocent, però ets un assassí! Podreix-te a l'infern!"

En Ganta va tornar-se a girar i va continuar el camí. Tot i que no ho semblava, aquelles paraules l'havien afectat molt. Na persona, que abans hi tenia una bona relació, ara l'insultava i el maleïa fins la mort. Ja n'estava tip. Es pensava que podria aguantar tots els insults i l'odi dels seus companys. Però això ja era passar-se!

Després de calmar-se, va tornar a ser ell i va fer com si res. Era difícil aguantar-se de no fer servir les seves branques del pecat. Però si ho feia, només complicaria les coses. Posaria en perill la seva vida i la de tots els altres deadmans, així que es va aguantar i va fer la classe amb normalitat.

Les dues hores següents van ser més o menys normals. La única cosa a destacar va ser en la classe de matemàtiques. Com que aquell era el seu primer dia, no havia portat la llibreta de l'assignatura, així que li va preguntar al seu veí, en Kotou, que li deixés un full. Normalment, aquell era un noi molt simpàtic i divertit, amable i disposat a ajudar. Però en aquell moment no va dir res més que "no deixo coses als monstres, ho sento".

Els dies següent van continuar sent molt difícils, i ni una sola vegada va haver d'utilitzar les branques del pecat.

Un dia, quan estava a punt de sortir cap a l'escola, van ensenyar una notícia que tornaria a fer les coses difícils. El presentador, explicava que un deadman havia assassinat unes 10 persones convocades per una reunió d'alta importància al Centre de Recerca. El testimoni havia vist un dona de cabells blancs i vestida amb un vestit d'una peça també blanc amb signes vermells. Era na Shiro. No, era la Wretched Egg. Llavors havia decidit que a partir d'ara l'anomenaria així.

El dia va començar tal i com pensava. El grup d'en Takashi se'l va emportar a darrera de l'escola i el van estomacar. Ja havia passat diverses vegades i ja no es molestava a defensar-se, ni tampoc se li passava pel cap utilitzar les branques del pecat. Quan van acabar, el van deixar a terra fet pols i van tornar a les classes. De fet, allò no era gaire dur per en Ganta perquè havia patit mil vegades coses pitjors, així que es recuperava amb un tres i no res.

Una vegada va entrar a classe amb la cara plena de blaus, tothom el va començar a insultar i a cridar. Quan el professor va arribar, no va fer res per aturar els insults i al cap d'una estona les coses es van calmar. Llavors, van trucar a la porta. El professor, encara adormit i sense ganes de fer res, va obrir la porta. Una dona d'uns 40 anys va entrar a l'habitació i en Ganta al mateix moment va saber qui era: era la Makina.


	2. Dues visitants inesperades

Deadman Wonderland:

La Shiro estava molt contenta. El seu pla havia sortit a la perfecció. La reunió per parlar sobre l'antídot de les branques del pecat no s'havia pogut fer. Aquells científics no tenien cap perill, però la Shiro no volia arriscar-se més. La seva altre personalitat ja havia anat massa encontra d'ella.

Després de cometre l'assassinat, va tornar a DW per descansar una mica. Últimament no hi havia gaire moviment per la zona, així que estava molt avorrida. No sabia pas que fer. Si assassinava més humans, encara tindria problemes i es faria notar massa, així que només es dedicava a vigilar el que feien els seus enemics.

Avui, estava de bon humor. No sabia perquè, però tenia ganes de fer merder i passar-s'ho bé, així que a triar una persona que li interessava molt per vigilar: en Ganta. Un somriure malèvol es va formar en els seus llavis i una sensació freda li va regirar l'estómac. Per a la Wretched Egg, era una de les persones que tenia més ganes de fer patir, però la Shiro, la seva altre personalitat, feia el que podia per intentar soritr a la llum. Era una batalla constant per la victòria, i només una podia ser la guanyadora final.

Després d'informar-se en la base de dades de l'ordinador principal de DW, es va dirigir cap a l'escola d'en Ganta. A veure si avui passava alguna cosa interessant!

Classe d'en Ganta

La classe va fer un silenci quan la senyora va entrar. Portava un vestit d'una sola peça ajustat i el seu aspecte era espectacular. El vestit deixava veure totes les corbes del seu cos. La Makina ve fer un somriure quan va veure com la miraven tots els noios, incloent-hi el mestre, que es va despertar de cop. Després d'uns instants, el mestre li va dirigir la paraula:

"Perdoni'm, senyora. Què ha vingut a fer a la nostra classe? Estem en horari escolar."

"Ho sento per interrompre, senyor, però m'agradaria parlar amb una dels alumnes en privat, si pot ser."

"De qui es tracta?"

"D'en Ganta Igarashi, si pot ser."

Un murmuri discret va omplir la classe.

"D'acord, però té permís per endur-se'l? Necessita un paper amb la sol·licitud que em demostri que vostè es de fiar."

"Ho sento, però es un assumpte d'important urgència i necessito parlar amb ell."

"Doncs no serà possible senyora. Si vol dir alguna cosa, haurà de ser dins la classe i que ho sentim tots."

"Bé, com que és molt important no hi ha més remei. Ganta, suposo que has vist el que ha passat aquest matí."

En Ganta va assentir.

"I suposo que també saps qui és la que ho ha causat"

"Sí..." Va dir preocupat.

"Molt bé. Ara necessito que m'expliquis com es va comportar la última vegada que vau parlar, al mes passat."

"Què vols dir?"

"Si va donar senyals de tenir la seva antiga personalitat."

"Em va dir que es recordava de tots els records que teníem de la infantesa i fins i tot es va posar a plorar amb la cara que sempre feia abans. I, de fet, no vaig notar la Wretched Egg en cap moment."

"No diguis cap nom" va dir ràpidament. "Tal i com pensava, encara podem recuperar-la matant el seu jo actual. Sembla ser que hi ha una lluita dins seu per veure qui pot controlar el cos i, de fet, en les dues vegades que ha estat amb tu no t'ha matat."

"I perquè m'ho expliques tot això?"

"Aquí es quan entres tu. Et necessitem perquè vagis cap allà i ajudis a la seva antiga personalitat."

"No crec que sigui capaç de fer-ho. Em va impactar molt els seu canvi de personalitat i, sobre tot, que hagi pogut degollar l'Azami."

La classe va començar a espantar-se i a fer preguntes sobre la noia i la morta.

"Prou!" va dir el professor. "Com podeu parlar d'aquestes coses tan tranquil·lament. Com tothom diu, sou uns monstres!"

"Perdoni'm senyor, però es vostè qui m'ha dit que parlés així. I la vida dins aquella presó va ser molt dura. Pensa que per menjar, has d'arriscar la vida. I jo ho se de primer pla perquè era la cap de guàrdies de la presó. Una mica de respecta a la gent que va anar allà. Realment és difícil no tornar-se boig en unes condicions de vida tan precàries i amb la mort per tot arreu."

Un silenci sepulcral ho va inundar tot. Els alumnes i el professor es van quedar parats per aquelles paraules.

"Bé, crec que podeu sortir per parlar." Va dir el professor.

En Ganta es va aixecar, i quan estava a punt de sortir es va trencar un vidre. Impactat, es va girar i va veure com entrava elegantment una dona amb els cabells blancs. Era la Shiro.

"Shiro!" va cridar en Ganta.

Quan la va mirar, tenia una cara agradable i no semblava que sigues la Wretched Egg. Es va acostar cap a ella, i per precaució, es va mossegar el dit.

"Ganta. Sóc jo, he guanyat! Mai més tornaré a ser l'home vermell. Podré viure amb normalitat!" va dir la Shiro, quasi plorant.

En Ganta es va sorprendre. Com que feia molt temps que no la veia, va anar corrents capa a ella i la va abraçar amb força.

"Segur que ets tu?"

"No" va dir ella després d'atravessar el seu cos amb les branques del pecat.

Una noia que estava a prop seu va cridar i un segon més tard tota la classe es va tornar boja. Els que van quedar tacats de sang van començar a plorar i un va vomitar. Els altres, es van aixecar de cop i al final a la classe només hi quedava la Shiro, en Ganta i la Makina.

"No pateixis, no t'he atravessat cap òrgan vital. Només ho he fet per advertir-te de que no serà tan fàcil guanyar-me."

"Pe-Perquè estaves aquí?" va dir en Ganta, a mal ferit.

"..." La noia no va dir res i a continuació se'n va anar volant.

La Makina va anar corrents cap allà i va ajudar a posar-se dret a en Ganta. Per sorpresa seva, a la cara d'en Ganta hi havia un petit somriure.

"Ja podem confirmar que és possible recuperar-la."

"Sí, ja sabem que al final de tot no es molt intel·ligent i comet errades de nen petit."

Els dos van riure i la Makina el va ajudar a anar cap a la infermeria. Tot i tenir els ulls plorosos, en Ganta no es va queixar en cap moment. El mestre i els alumnes, que estaven a fora del passadís i ho havien vist tot, es van quedar bocabadats. Finalment, el mestre va dir:

"Definitivament, és un monstre"

Tota la classe va assentir i es van dirigir direcció a la infermeria, per veure com es trobava el noi.

Lloc desconegut

En Toto i la Yosuga seien a la barra d'un bar, avorrits de mala manera. Les ferides que tenia en Toto es van curar ràpidament gràcies a la Yosuga, ja que el va curar i cuidar durant molts dies. Tot i que en Toto encara no la veia com una germana, va pensar que se'n podria aprofitat. Els dos estaven en una pensió situada al costat del pont que conduïa a DW. Sempre estaven atents a les notícies, i l'última que havia vista li va picar la curiositat. La Shiro ja havia fet un moviment.

"Has vist la última notícia, Toto?"

"Sí, ella va per feina. Ja ha fet el primer pas. Crec que ara ens toca a nosaltres posar-nos en marxa."

"Tens raó, però què farem?"

"Tinc un pla, però jo no el puc portar a terme. Em sembla que m'hauràs d'ajudar."

"De què es tracta?"

En Toto va fer una pausa dramàtica, va somriure i li va explicar el pla.

"Començarem d'aquí tres dies, així que estigues apunt."


End file.
